The Metal Millitia
by MAD MAX
Summary: A more reader friendlyt version of my fic
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil: The Metal Militia By Jack the Ripper  
  
A/N: Chris's story takes place right after Code Veronica. It starts with Chris and Claire still in the air right after leaving the Artic base. For this story I will be asking for character ideas from other people. If you have a character that you wish to fight in this battle then please tell me about them. Some may not be coming back. I will also give credit to those who put forth effort into this story. Any constructive criticism will be appreciated as well as story ideas.  
  
Prologue Tom Redfield ran across his backyard in New Raccoon city. He was playing hide and seek with his sister Jill. He ran inside and went down to the basement. He looked around for a place to hide. He threw open a footlocker that had a tarp and some boxes on it. He was going to climb in when he noticed a piece of jagged metal with a symbol on it. He saw a pistol inside also and some other files. He took the piece of metal upstairs forgetting all about the game. He went to find his grandfather; Retired Captain Christopher James Redfield. " Grandpa! I found this in your old footlocker. What is it?" said Tom. Chris picked up the piece of metal, looked at it as if remembering some horrific event then sighed. " Tom, come sit with me in the living room." said Chris. Then Jill ran into the room. " Hey you're supposed to be hiding!" she said. "Not now! Grandpa is about to tell me a story. Jill came in and sat next to Tom eager to hear the story. " This is the symbol of an old organization. This organization was very evil. They would experiment on people and mutate them. They killed nearly one billion people. Your grandmother, my sister, countless friends, and myself fought in a war against Umbrella." Said Chris. He then went on to tell the events of Resident Evil's 0- Code Veronica. " This is how the war got started." Chapter 1 Chris Redfield sat at the controls of his F-15 with his sister Claire seated behind him. She hadn't said anything since he said the needed to take out Umbrella. He had also said nothing. As Chris lazily looked around the cockpit, his eyes fell upon the fuel gauge. It said that they were practically running on fumes." Claire, I don't want to alarm you but we may be making an unwanted landing mid flight." Chris said in a loud yet calm tone. Chris was about to pull the eject button when a call came through on the radio. "This is the S.S. Jackson. Capitan William Robeson. You are over our air space. Identify yourself." Came the call. Chris quickly snatched up the radio and at the same time looking out he window to see a aircraft carrier on the horizon. (A/n Wow that's ironic) "This is Airman Chris Redfield of the United States Air Force. We need fuel desperately. Requesting permission to land." There was dead silence for a minute then came the reply "Permission granted land on strip 3." After about five minutes later, Claire and Chris stepped out of the cockpit and onto the runway of the S.S. Jackson. " Good day to you two!" came the voice of the Capitan. They turned and both put out their hands. " I hope you enjoy your stay here." said the Capitan. "Stay ..I" Chris was cut off but a hard object slamming into his head knocking him out. His sister Claire knocked out as well. Later that day Leon and Barry sat quietly in their rented apartment. Rebecca was in the other room reading. The bell rang and Leon went to go get it. "Yes" Leon said to a man in a business suit. " Hello I would like to ask you a few questions." Said the man. "About what." Leon said. Then a muffled noise is heard. Then another. "Just some tax questions." Said the man. "Excuse me." Leon said and he walked back towards were Barry was. He was gone! Then a cloth was over his mouth and he went out cold. Also later that day Carlos and Jill pulled up his car to a wear house were they were going to meet a man from who they could buy guns and other weapons from. Carlos and Jill were of coarse armed but the weapons were concealed so it was hard to get to them. They stepped in and saw a man standing in the middle." You Carlos?" asked the man. " Yeah." Said he. Then the man pulled out a gun and shot Carlos in the neck with a dart. Jill went for her gun but then was also hit. Everything for them went blurry then black. Chapter 2 Chris Redfield awoke on a cold surface. He tried to open up his eyes but only saw black." I'm blind!" He yelled. " No your not. We have blind folds on." Said Leon. " Leon, what are you doing here?" Chris said. " I'm here." said Barry. "So am I" said Rebecca. "Jill and I also got captured" said Carlos." So we are all screwed then?" said Chris. " Basically." Said Claire. "Quiet down!" said they guard. "What are you going to do to us!" Rebecca yelled. "Well first you will be interrogated and tortured to see what you know, then we will go from there." Said the guard with a cheery tone. "First, you Claire. Get up and come with me." Said the guard as he came up to Claire's cell and unlocked it. The guard handcuffed her and pushed her down the hall. He unlocked a door and pushed her into an empty room with only a chair and no windows. The guard motioned toward the seat. Another guard entered the room. "Now Claire" said the guard " What do you know about Umbrella" " I ain't talkin'" said Claire. " I hate to do this." Said the second guard. Both of the guards left the room and locked it behind them. " I want you to increase the temperature of the room one degree each minute until she is willing to talk." Said the guard. He went and got Jill and pushed her into the same room as Claire. Ten Minuets Later Claire fell to the floor and gasped for breath. "What are they trying to do to us" said Claire. " They're trying to sweat it out of us." Said Jill while taking her shirt off, revealing a full lacy black bra. "What the hell are you doing" said Claire. " I'm trying not to die an early death. I would advise you to do the same." Jill responded while unclasping her belt. Claire shrugged and also removed her vest and shirt revealing a full lacy blue bra. She also unclasped her belt and removed her pants revealing her blue panties. Jill also had on black panties. " I'm still boiling here." Jill said. Then the door was opened and Rebecca was pushed in. She first looked at her two friends slash partners then she also began undressing revealing red bra and panties. In another room Chris sat tied to a chair with a guard pacing around him. The guard then slapped Chris and continued to pace around him. He continued this then stopped. " Tell me what you know about Umbrella." Said the guard. Carlos Leon and Barry sat in the other three corners of the room having already been interrogated by the guard and beaten for not talking. They were then taken back to their cell after another beating." What do we do now that they won't talk?" Said one of the guards to another. " Well since we know everything seeing as we are Umbrella you puts, we kill them like we should have when we saw them." Another guard said. The guard went away. That same day John McClain walked over to his friend and partner named Joseph O'Neil. "Joe, did you get any info on the Redfield's and company?" said John. " No. None yet. Oh wait! They are held captive in Arizona. The base is near the edge on the dessert. And.. oh my god! They are going to be executed in two days." said Joe. " Well that doesn't give us much time then, does it?" John said. Just then Kim "The Law" Lawson walked into their warehouse. " Law! What's the word on those cars? " Asked John. " Well we got the trucks and one of the buses but the other cars will take a little more time." She responded. " Law I need you to get them quickly. We only have two days and not enough soldiers to fight a complete battle." Said John. Then TJ Flanagan, a military freak, walked into the warehouse. He wanted to be a marine but he didn't want to leave his hometown. He can be very dull headed and unreasonable at times. If ANYONE or ANYTHING touches his weapons he will freak. He is white. He is strong enough to notice but not body builder strong. He cares about everyone on the team. But if he doesn't like anyone he will show it. He has blue eyes, brown short hair He is around 5'11. He always wears full gear on missions. Kim Lawson is 23, Female, 5'8, 135lbs, Caucasian Brown hair and green eyes. Joseph O'Neil is a 6'1, brown haired, Brown eyed, white, Irish computer hacker with vast military knowledge. John McClain is an Irish, brown haired, green eyed, 6'3, 170 lbs, who is a sometimes overly prepared military nut. " TJ! Did those weapons come in." asked John. " Yep! There out back in the truck." Said TJ. They both went outside to see the weapons. John opened up the back to see crates upon crates of weapons." Lets see we have one of each of the following: Mp40, UsM3, Pp5h41, Uzi, K50M, Walter MPL, Thompson, US M1Rifle, US MI Carbine, SVD, LI A1 Rifle, Mas49, US M14, US M16, AK 47, Soviet AKM, FG42, MP44, IW, AR14, G3A3, HK 53A3, HK33Ka2, G36K, G36 Compact, G36, Ump45, Ump40, MP5A3, MP55FA2, MP5K, MP5KPOW, Mp5503, MPNRS. Those are our automatics. The following is our shotguns and rifles of which we have one of the following: Benli: Nova Pump, Super Black Eagle, MI Field, Monti Feltro, Sport, Legacy, Executive, M1 Practical, M1 Tactical, Entry, M4, and M3 Auto Pump. For non Benli's we have one of the following: No4 MKL, Mauser Kar 98k, P14, US Model 1903, British SMLE, Savage Modle77E, Colt Lighting, Spencer Carbine, Winchester 1873, Mosberg 12 guage, Remington 12 gauge, 689 Gold Sable, 470RLS Silver Hawk, 470 Silver Hawk, A39135 Xtrema, Al 391 Tek 75, AL391Tekhy5, Al399Tekhy5, AL391Tekhy 5 Gold, AL391291 Urika, White wing, 686Ony, 86 Silver Pigeons, and Ultralight." Said TJ. "Now for pistols we have two of each of the following: Berretta, Colt Peace Makers, British Bulldog, Colt Lightning, Webly Fosbury, Chiefs Special, WeblyMkVI, S&W Body Guard, Colt M1977, Enfield No2, Harrington and Pickard 900, Colt Python, Colt 1911AI, Luger08, WalterP38, Walter PPK, HKVP70, Browning High Power, Browning Model 1900, Broom handle mauser, Desert Eagle, .22 LR, 96, 92, 8357, 800 Cougar, 81 Cheetah, 86 FS Cheetah, 85 FS Cheetah, 84 Fs Cheetah, 83 FS Cheetah, 9005, Tomcat, 950 Jet fire, and 21 Bobcat." said TJ." Finally we have these crates here full of grenades, over here is five L.A.W's, a few ACL-APX's, a flame thrower with gas tanks, a mortar, a sword, 70 bowie knives, dynamite, your knuckle duster, eight .50 calibers and eight .30 calibers." Said TJ. John sat there with a dumb founded look on his face. " I only asked for some shotguns and pistols." Said John. " Well I wasn't sure how much to get so I got all I could." Said TJ. " Well, good work. Tell the men to report here for arms deployment." Said John. TJ went back inside and called everyone to the back of the warehouse. 70 men and women came running out in black body armor, black helmets and black boots. John and TJ got up onto the truck and began handing down weapons and ammo. John grabbed the M16 and the Colt 1911's and handed them to TJ with 10 clips for the M16, and 50 speed loaders for the colts. John for himself he grabbed the Remington 12 gauge with 200 shells, the Colt Python's with 50 speed loaders, and the knuckleduster. After he had handed out all the guns and ammo, he grabbed the last bandolier of shotgun shells and put in across his chest. He then grabbed a Bowie knives and past out the knives to all of his teammates. He did the same with the grenades. The flamethrower he gave and the gas cans to Joe. Then he handed out the L.A.W.'s and took one for himself. Finally he gave out the ACL-APX's. " When the cars come in I want you to put the .30's in the back of the trucks and the .50's threw a hole in the widows of the trucks. Ok!" said John.  
  
TJ turned off the engine of the last truck after bringing it out back. He went to the cargo truck, picked up the .50, smashed a hole in the window of the truck on the passenger side, and fitted the barrel into the hole. The belt of rounds was already hooked in and he let the end drop to the floor with other belts. Meanwhile John was putting the .30 in the bed of the truck with spare ammunition. They both got out of the truck and saw Kim coming towards them. " Okay, we have four pickup trucks, a bus, and two S.U.V.'s." said "Law". "Okay! Now get everybody out here! I need to say something." Said John. Then the men and women came charging out but you couldn't tell them apart because the armor was designed to make it so no one could be sexist or racist or anything. The helmets also covered the entire face and they looked like storm trooper helmets. They all were armed and ready to go. John picked up a megaphone and turned it up all the way. " Okay. Listen Up! We will be leaving in five minuets. We only have 12 hours to get to the base and get the prisoners out! Aim for the heads of any guards you might encounter. If you see any B.O.W's, work together to dispose of them. You all shall stay on the outside and provide cover fire for the retrieval team that consists of TJ, Joe, Kim Caitlin, Courtney, Nick, Phil, Conner, Ash and myself. Good Luck! Remember, when 'ya mess with the best" yelled John. " 'Ya die like the rest!" everyone else finished. They all went to their places. The leaders went to the trucks, the soldiers inside bus and S.U.V.'s. They all rode off into the sunset for the many hour drive to the Umbrella base. Many hours later at sunrise the cars were in view of the Umbrella base. They pressed on even though they were all tired and hungry. They stopped a quarter mile from the base. The blood was about to spill. When the pulled up, they immediately lined up the vehicles into a makeshift barricade. They aimed out of the windows of the cars at the bases entrance. In the bus the men and women sat two in a seat. One would aim out the window; the other would reload the weapons. " Guys, since this is just a holding area, there shouldn't be to many guards and few to no B.O.W's." said John Nick grabbed the megaphone and handed it to John. " This is Capitan John McClain of the Metal Militia. Release the prisoners or we will have to open fire! I repeat! This is Capitan John McClain of the Metal Militia. Release the prisoners or we will have to open fire!" said John. A yell came back from inside the base. " We will not release the prisoners under any condition. If you do not remove yourself from the area then we will have to open fire!" came a voice. . A guard came out with a rifle. John picked up his shotgun and fired once. The shell smacked into the guard's chest. The guard went down with a frightening yell. John put down the shotgun, raised his L.A.W. and fired it at the door were the guard came from. The wall exploded into pieces. At first it looked like more guards were coming, but they realized they were the new U.B.C.S. They came pouring out with M16's. Everyone on both sides opened fire. It was a bloodbath. The explosives coming from the militia dispatched of many of the enemy but many went wide exploding away from their targets. " I need a status report!" yelled John. The .50 was defening. It's constant blasting put down many soilders. Suddenly, the truck that held Pete at the wheel, Tony and the .30 and Tim at the .50 was shot in the engine and the truck exploded. "No!!!!" yelled Kyle. He picked up his G36K, started running and yelling and opened fire. " You BASTERDS!!!" he yelled. He was about seven feet away from the entrance when he got picked off. " Where is that report!!!" yelled John. " We are down to fifty men sir!!" said TJ. " Lord help us." Whispered John. BAMchachunkBAMchachunkBAM! Three more went down. " We need to get the team inside." Said Ash. "Okay lets move!!" yelled John. The retrieval team moved to the door, which was currently empty. John went to the left of the door, and Joe to the left. They all ran in two at a time. The solider that were left outside went around the back to secure that area. The team moved down a small corridor with four doors not including the way the came in. Two men went two each door waiting for TJ and Johns signal to kick them down. John nodded, the signal, and they all kicked them down. The door Phil and Conner were at, to their misfortune lead to a awaiting guards who heard them break in. They both took two shots to the helmet. They died instantly. Ash came running up to the door and began blasting away anyone he saw. He emptied his clip on the guards. He turned around realizing it was a dead end. The door across from the room were Ash currently stood was the only other way to leave. "Sir we are caught in a slaughter. We went to patrol the rest of the area of the prison but we where hit by a RPG round. Now we are in a fire fight. We need to retreat!" came a voice threw Johns radio. There was a long pause. "Sir!" came the voice again. "Retreat. Spare any vehicels you can." Said John. "I have failed. There was no plan, no backup, no intelligence report. We just expected the seven most wanted men and women to be treated like any other prisoners. You may retreat and I will not judge you. Either way I resign as your commander. TJ is now in command." Said John. He then took off his helmet, saluted his troops to which they also saluted and he walked threw the door and out of their lives. There was a long pause again before TJ spoke." I don't know what you will do but I came to fight and to rescue some prisoners. Now who's with me." Said TJ. Every one yelled in agreement. "OK now lets move." He said. They all were at the ready when they opened the door. They found inside a room with a antique type writer chairs and a table with a door on the other side. They went threw that to find the cell block where Chris and the others where held (exept the girls are still in the other room). They came upon some guards which they quickly dispatched." Who are you?" asked a very beaten Carlos. " We are hear to rescue you!" said TJ. They grabbed the keys off of the dead guards and opened the doors. 


	2. breakout

They grabbed the keys off of the dead guards and opened the doors. They handed the men their side arms and they proceeded down the hall. Three guards were at the door. "What the." but the guard was cut off by hot lead being forced into his skull. They tried to open the door but it was locked. With adrenaline pumping threw his system Chris threw his shoulder into the door as hard as he could. It broke open and they ran in. Realizing the women where fairly indecent they saluted and left the room and waited for them to dress. They all began running at break neck speed towards freedom when Kim shouted" Wait where's John! He has to be here. We can't leave without him!" she said. They went threw the only other door he could have gone threw which lead them to a fairly large room with three missiles mounted in the middle of the room with a computer attached. They saw hundreds of shell casings on the ground and a trail of blood. They followed the trail of blood all the way around the missiles to find John in one corner. In front of him was three oddly shaped creatures dead in front of him. " John where.." Kim began as she ran towards him but was cut off but John takeling her out of the way. Were she was standing now was another creature like the ones on the ground. Then the wall started to move and change color. That part of the wall was another creature like the others. John did a roll and blasted one in the face with an entire clip of ammo from Thompson (it was someone else's but he found it). Every one else began firing at the other one until it was so full of lead it could be used as a pencil. Before it died it slashed John across the chest. "John lets go home." Said TJ. They started to pick him up but he stopped them." The base has to be destroyed." Said John. " The self destruct system is busted. One of my bullets went astray and hit the computer. The only way to activate it now is to shoot it." Said John " No, we can come back. You are coming with us. " Said TJ. " Flanagan! I put you in charge so our boys could go home. I expect you, all of you to go too. Now go!" said John. They all marched out knowing they could not persuade him otherwise. They walked to the exit and Leon could swear he heard music? As they got closer they all could hear it. When they opened the door music came b lasting at them. The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, Ozzy Osborne to name a few. The militia that wasn't dead and some enemy U.B.C.S solders where partying. They even had BEER despite barley anyone there was 21!! "What's going on!" demanded Flanagan." They surrendered. They even gave us some beer." Said one of the men. "Well get in the trucks, this place is gonna blow! And I ain't talking bout the way your wife did to me last night." Said Flanagan. They all piled into the trucks and drove away. When they where in a safe disance, Tj radioed to John to blow it and he never looked back. A few seconds later they heard it in the distance. 


End file.
